


【知汉/竹马】春天的酒瓶

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -酒保x白领ooc
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 4





	【知汉/竹马】春天的酒瓶

01

又是一日，晚霞的面纱被黑夜拉下，疲惫被灯红酒绿掩盖着。

02

“今天的单子也太多了点…”尹净汉揉揉眼睛，望向办公室深灰色的天花板。

保存好文件，检查好邮箱，按下电脑的开关，一日的忙碌随着电源灯的暗淡拉下了帷幕。

对有的人来说，下班后回家做一顿晚饭是对自己的慰劳。对于尹净汉来说，去小酌一杯是结束一天最好的方式，想要把今天的疲累都释放。

03

“小哥，照常。”尹净汉放下公文包，坐上了吧台旁边的高脚凳。

一只纤长白净的手把不同于以往的酒杯推到尹净汉面前。

意识到不一样的尹净汉抬头，映入眼帘的，这只手的主人—穿着酒保的固定工作服，眼底倒映着蓝色的灯光和自己的倒影，带着小卷的棕色发丝，胸口的口袋里放着一副金丝眼镜。

—颇有一股文艺气息。

04

连续几天都去了酒吧，是被什么吸引，尹净汉思索了半天也没有得出一个令自己心里满意的答案。

—是酒，还是人？

05

偷偷看到酒保小哥胸口的姓名小扣针，名字很是好听悦耳—

“Joshua”

心里感到奇怪的是，Joshua每天都很愿意听他诉说今天的工作，绅士又小心翼翼地给出很到位的建议。不会冒昧地问过线的问题，只会擦着酒杯跟尹净汉一点点谈话。

尹净汉觉得自己有点奇怪。

06

已经过去了一个月，尹净汉才意识到自己几乎每天都在期待着每天晚上与Joshua在酒吧一起度过的时间。

酒吧的一角，缓慢又带着鼓点的音乐，入喉有一丝冷咧的酒液。

—当然还有眼前的人。

07

今天已经是尹净汉第四十三天下班不由自主走向酒吧了。

今天有点不一样，今天和酒杯一起推到面前的还有一张带着烫金花纹的卡片。

尹净汉看了一眼Joshua，疑惑地打开了卡片：

“瞧那些毫无生气的倒向春天的酒瓶，瓶中半开是秘密，我们一起探讨某些事物的起因，靠一个吻缝补时间必经的河谷。

你瞧，我无可救药地爱上你了，我打开了春天的酒瓶，想要向你倾注我满心的欢喜。

我爱的你，能为我打开酒瓶吗？”

08

结束故事的是尹净汉泛红的眼眶和Joshua的吻。


End file.
